Talk About Fantazing 2
by Animefangirl116
Summary: Eren makes a mistake in cleaning the windows and Levi gives Eren a very fun punishment for it. (Called Fantazing 2 because of a loading error. Sorry.)


Talk about Fantasizing

Eren was wiping dusting off a high window when Levi walked in and wipe some dirt off the dresser "Yeager. Why haven't you finish cleaning this room ?" "I-I-I'm sorry sir...I-I was just-" "Just what Yeager ? Were you thinking of something inappropriate ?" Levi arched one of his eyebrows. "N-N-No sir !" "Don't lie to me!" Then Levi pinned Eren to the wall even though Eren was taller. "Do I have to punish you?" Levi grinned mischievously at Eren. "N-No... sir." "You know what I'm going to punish you anyway." "What ?! Why?" "Because I want to." Levi then backed up and started walking away when he said "I expect to see you tonight after dinner. If your late tonight, I'll enter into your tight ass raw." Eren stared at the door with a smile on his face. "See you there sir."

Eren walk into the dungeon, after dinner. "Captain Levi. Sir. I'm here." Eren walked up to the bed when all of a sudden he was push from behind, when he turned around Levi was leaning over straddling him and ripping his clothes off. Next thing Eren knew he was chained up, naked on the bed, and Levi was standing up still fully clothed. "Oh please Captain Levi, please be gentle with me." Eren feigned. "Oh, so now you want to be cocky, huh? Alright then, we'll see how cocky you'll be acting by the end of this." Levi said. Levi then pulled out a chest. As he was unlocking the chest "It looks like your little friend wants to play too." Eren said looking at Levi's crotch. "He will soon, but first..." just then Levi opened the chest which was filled with butt plugs of various sizes, dildos, cock rings, lube bottles, and even a bull whip. "Hmmm...what do I want to start off with...oh, I know." Levi then attacked Eren's lips with fierce passion, as if they were a titan approching the city. Levis' hand then slowly slid down and across Erens chest, inching ever so closely to his hardening cock.

When Levi released Eren for a breath, he began rubbing Eren's hardening erection, all while slowly kissing, licking, and nipping Eren's collar bone and neck. "Mmmmm...I've been fantasizing about this all day." Levi said as he played with Eren's nipples. "Corporal" moaned Eren "What is it shitty brat ?" Levi says again attacking Eren's nipples." "Please enter me. I need you." "Soon my love soon, but first..." Levi then moved away from Eren and went back to the chest and pulled out a cock ring and a paddle he then went back to Eren "Please Levi...don't put that cock ring on me...please." "Oh, but I must you see, you have been a very bad boy, with you acting so cocky early today." Levi then slip the cock ring onto Eren's cock an then moved away again to get the paddle. He then came back and got in between Eren's legs tugging roughly at his cock making a little pre-cum drip out. Levi then lick the little bit of pre-cum like it was the most delicious ice cream there ever was. He then took in all of Eren's cock in one go."Oh fuck! Levi...Levi g-go easy... on me" Levi gave Eren's cock a hard tug at the command "Are you giving me an order ? You shitty-brat ? I think that calls for some punishment." He flips Eren over while saying this. Levi then grabs the paddle that Eren has forgotten about. "Levi what are gonna do with that paddle ?" Eren says eyeing the paddle. "This is your punishment. Now I want you to count every time I spank you." "Yes, sir" "Good boy." Then all you could you could hear for the next couple of minutes was *smack* "o-o-one" *smack* "t-t-two" *smack* "t-three" and this went on for another 27 spanks.

Afterwards Eren was left sweaty and his cock helplessly over flowing with pre-cum and a red ass sticking up in the air. Levi is standing in the behind him with a satisfied smirk on his face and sprouting a very noticable erection. He goes over to a table that Eren has not notice yet. Levi grabs a bottle a of lub and returns to Eren "I can't wait any longer I have to take you now. Eren looks back at him with a scared face, but with lust in his eyes. "W-What do you mean?" "I mean I'm gonna fuck your sluty ass till you beg me to let you cum and just when your at your release I'm gonna stop and then do it all over again till your nothing but a submissive slut that I can have my way with." An as he said that Levi lubed up three of his fingers and push one finger in and out of Eren"s ass. "Ah!...Oh s-s-shit! Oh fuck! Yes!" In less than a minute Eren was riding Levi's all three of fingers. Withdrawing his fingers causing Eren to whimper in disappointment. Levi look down and wiggle his cock in front of him and Eren salivated "Do you want this ?" Levi ask "Yes! Fuck yes!" "How badly do you want it ?" "So...soooo bad." "Whats the magic word sentence ?" "Please Master Levi fuck me with your cock !" With that said Levi thrusted into Eren's tight hole. "Ah! Fuck yesss!" Levi began pounding into Eren and immediately began hitting his prostate causing Eren to cry out in ecstasy. "Oh...oh...Master Levi please let me cum!" Levi lost in the pleasure of pounding Eren didn't hear him. "Oh fuck I'm cumming." Not second after he said that Levi spilled his seed into Eren. Eren whimpered at the feel of it and also for the fact that he still hasn't cum because of the cock ring. Levi pulled out of Eren and saw Eren tears in Eren's pleading eyes "P-P-Please Master let me cum." Eren begged. "Have learned your lesson ?" "Y-Y-Yes Master." "Good. Now here comes the most amazing orgasm of your life." Slowly. Oh so slowly Levi made his way down Eren's body nipping, licking, and sucking at his flesh leaving marks of their time together finally Levi got to Eren cock. "Now beg" "Levi please suck my cock so I can cum. I beg of you." Eren beged like his life depended on it. "Fine. I guess that will have to do." With that Levi went down on Eren giving him like he said the most amazing orgasm of his life. "Levi...oh God... L-L-Levi I-I-I'm cumming." Eren then filled Levi's mouth with his cum. "Uhg. Disgusting."

Eren wakes up to the cutest thing ever...Levi sleeping. Levi was laying with one arm behind his over his head and the other wrapped around Eren, his mouth was slightly open and his face looked peaceful. It took everything in Eren's power to not ravish his lips right there. He layed his head back on Levi's chest, nothing could ruin the moment...besides his bladder Eren really had to pee. Trying to ignore it did nothing but make the urge stronger Eren tried to get up but Levi arm stopped him. Eren then starts squirming trying to escape. Levi wakes up to the movement then looks down at Eren, who had a pained look on his face and the first thing Levi thinks is " Oh God what did I do to him last night" Eren looks up right at that moment and says "Where is your bathroom, I really gotta... p-pee" Eren said blushing. It took Levi a few minutes to process what Eren said cause of his cute face. "Huh...oh its down the hall and to the left" Eren quickly got up yelling a thanks over his shoulder on the way out, not noticing the lustful and ravishing look Levi was giving him or to his plump round ass, that he did unspeakable things to last night.


End file.
